Torn Between Two
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: This is the Sequel to Torn Between One. Ever wondered how the last season would have went if Mamoru was displayed as a stronger role. The confrontation with Seyia and the fight to remain the only one in Usako's heart while trying to battle Galaxia. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Torn Between One:The Sequel!**

**I missed writing Sailor Moon fics...so much i had to write this one. If you didn't read Torn Between One than you might be a little confused because this is the sequel!The Plot to my old story wasn't even my idea but i am very grateful that i wrote it and finished it.**

**It's like Toy Story...eight years later here's the part 3 but better late than never.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I just reread all of your reviews and i can't wait to get this story started. It's been in my head for years!**

**Hope you like it! Oh and did i mention Lemon?**

* * *

**The Story Continues...**

* * *

"Oh Mamo-Chan", Usa moaned as Mamoru kissed her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. "Feel's so good", she sighed as she was now completely shirtless.

Mamoru smirked as he lowered her to the bed. He trailed kisses down her collar bone to her chest, gently messaging one boob as he kissed and sucked the other. "I love that you live with me", he moaned in delight lost in her taste.

Usa arched her back to meet him half way. He switched tits and she found herself breathing hard. "I love that you love it too", she panted sweetly.

He looked up from between her breast. His eyes shone with mischief before kissing his way down to kiss her soaked panties.

Usa moaned again rolling her eyes behind her head._ 'She's so hot'_, he thought as she helped him pull off her underwear. He kissed her inner thigh to seal a promise of love before nesting his head in between her sweet long legs.

He planned on making love to her tonight to make up for his long hours at the job. He took his tongue and licked it nice and slow. He knew he was teasing her but he couldn't help it. He blows on her as he eagerly started to suck on her clit and lap up her folds. She pushed his face into her loving the feeling. He kissed her pussy before entering a finger in her. She was on the brink of coming when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Mamo-chan…Usagi…someone's at the door", Chibi-Usa shouted trying to open their door.

Mamo-chan groaned. "Tell them we're sleep", he shouted. "I'm very sleepy Usa…I need to sleep", he murmured kissing Usako on her stomach.

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "I… it's for Usagi….she's not sleepy and besides I already let him in", she responded.

Her response caused both of the people on the bed to jump in alarm and annoyance. "Brat…we told you that was dangerous", Usagi shouted laughing as Mamoru jumped up and threw her his pants. She threw them back to him and carefully stood from the bed only to almost fall back down disoriented. Her legs couldn't support her but Mamoru caught her with a very smug expression.

"Not fair", she whispered as she hurriedly put on her clothes and made herself descent.

"Motoki ", Usa greeted with a bright smile. "What a pleasant surprise", she said as she walked into the living room. For the moment she thought it was going to be her mom or her father or possible both. It's been for almost a year now since she moved into the penthouse. The first and second months her parents wanted nothing to do with her. She haven't seen or heard from them since that faithful night a couple months or so she ran into her mother at the grocery store and the woman busted into tears holding her and apologizing profoundly.

The next day she was in the lobby waiting for Usagi to enter the penthouse. She claimed that she got it from school. Ever since then she's made random visits. Their relationship was still rocky but Mamoru was encouraging her to give it a try because of his lack of parents. Needless to say she was very happy that Motoki was in her living room instead.

Motoki stood and hugged the girl he considered his little sister. "Hey Usa", he greeted back. "Where's Mamoru." he teased Usa who blushed at the comment.

"He just waking up", she stammered. "He's been working too hard she told him really concerned for his health."

"She just Worry too much", Mamoru stated coming out the room.

Chibi-Usa ran to him and he swiftly picked her up. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were here", she whined.

He gave her a look. You should be sleep he told her sternly.

She pouted. "But I've been good and besides this is my last week here", she whined.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Well tomorrow Usako and I are going to hang out all day", he promised her.

Her face brightened dramatically.

Usagi smiled at the two. Things had been good since that little talk and Mamoru put the fear of Endy into her. "How about me and you go watch a movie and let the guys talk", she asked Chibi Usa.

"Can we make pop corn", she asked.

Usagi smiled and gave her a funny look. "What's a movie without popcorn", she asked and the two skipped to the kitchen.

Mamoru watched his beloved go with a light smile on his face before turning to his old friend with a very serious expression. "Now what are you really doing here", he asked his old friend.

Motoki turned to Usa and grinned as she came out of the kitchen. "Hey Usagi…can I please borrow prince charming…I need his help with something", he beamed.

Usa looked once at Mamoru before looking back at the other guy.

"It's about Rita and normally I…well…it's only going to be about two hours…three tops", he pleaded dropping to his knees and held his hands together.

Usagi laughed at his stunt. "Mamo-chan is a grown man…it's me that has the curfew…you two have fun…me and Chibi-Usa are going to watch a movie", she beamed kissing Mamoru on the check. "Have fun honey".

"Bye guys", waved the girls.

* * *

The guys were at the bar across the street shooting pool. "I can't believe you dragged me here to shoot pool…and to lose at that", Mamoru teased. He shook his head in disbelief.

Motoki looked up from his last shot. "Have you told her yet", he asked.

Mamoru frowned knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. "No", he confessed.

Motoki gave him a look.

Mamoru sighed again. "I didn't want to say anything in case I don't get in", he told his friend. ""I know Usa…if I don't get accepted she's going to think it's because I held back. ..that she's holding me back".

Motoki frowned. "isn't she", he asked.

"No", Mamoru stated but he knew that was a lie. Going to America had always been a dream for him. Before he met Usagi and became sailor moon he always wanted to go and become this big successful doctor worthy of his mystery princess.

Motoki snorted. "Dude if this is about distance than just have her go with you. There's high school's there. It's not like she need parental permission".

"It's not that simple…her friends she wouldn't want me to ask them to give up their lives here for here".

"I'm confused…it's not forever they can still keep in touch", his friend stated.

Mamoru laughed. "They made a vow that their princess came before all else…they're very protective of her. Did you know that they used to portal around her house every night after they found out who she was".

Motoki was looking at the girls in a whole new light.

"They wouldn't want a whole ocean separating them. Minako-san and Luna wouldn't allow it. Ami-Chan and Rei-Chan both has ties here and Usako never wants them to give up those ties for her".

"So you're looking at a really long distance relationship", Motoki stated slapping Mamoru on the shoulders. "You're going to have a really tough road ahead of you my friend trust me. Sometimes it's like I don't even know Rita anymore. It's like she grew into this other person and I wasn't there and then with Lita who is sweet and right here", he trailed off.

"Sere and I were separated by a whole atmosphere and space. Our meetings together were always brief and far in between but our love never wavered. Sure there were other girls throwing themselves at me but none could captivate me like my Sere. Now Rita-san is coming home this weekend. My advice…get away, take a mini vacation where it's just the two of you and get to know each other".

"When did you become all informed about the arts of love", asked Motoki in awe at the transformation of his friend. "You're so not the Mamoru I remember meeting".

Mamoru laughed. "Thanks….I think".

* * *

Mamoru came home to find his girls knocked out on the couch. The big empty bowl laid on the floor at their feet long forgotten. He was going to miss the pink haired kid but he was really looking forward to having the whole apartment to their selves. He wondered if he should wake them up or just carry them to their separate beds but he didn't want to ruin it. They looked so peaceful entangled together. Mamoru decided that he wouldn't wake them for the world.

"Sweet dreams my Usa's", he whispered before taking himself to bed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks for the favorites and reviews. As always sorry for the wait, i'm trying to finish this other fic.

Disclaimers...i don't own Sailor Moon but i hope you like it anyways.

* * *

"Chib-Usa", she screamed as she was trying to get ready. Today was the day; she was getting rid of the brat. It was just going to be her and Mamoru all the time alone in the apartment. Mamoru said he would meet them at the spot when he got off work. Now her and the kid were running late.

"Usagi", Chibi-Usa cried throwing her arms around the older woman. "I don't want to go", she confessed.

Usagi knelt beside Chibi-Usa. "They miss you Chibi-Usa…they need you there now. Your training in the past is over and besides I'll see you again", Usa assured the child.

Chibi-Usa beamed at her. "Promise", she asked.

Usa gulped. She was still pressing the birth control but she still held up her hands in a scout salute saying 'scouts honor'.

Just then the door bell rang. "Hey guys", Usagi greeted as she opened the door to meet her best friends.

"We figure we come get you so you guys wouldn't be too late", Raye-chan smirked.

"Yeah every moment we can get with our Small Lady before she leaves is worth it", replied Minako. "Right Makoto", she asked trying to get Makoto to calm down her excitement on the kid leaving. Jupiter still was somewhat of a cold fish to Chibi-Usa. She and Raye had not forgotten what she was like to their princess before Mamoru decided to get some balls and straighten her pink curls out. They spent the least time possible with the girl. Which was barely noticeable because the little family have been mostly in their own world for the month of peace but with Mamoru almost dying again so short of his self induce coma the gang figured it was best to let them be.

Makoto gave her leader a hard look before plastering the saddest look on her face that she could think of. "Right", she agreed. "We're really gonna miss you not being around kiddo". The gang just looked at her; not believing her at all. She grinned sheepishly. "I mean come on, whose gonna try all my new dessert recipes that I just made".

"Hey I'm still here….i lovvvvvvvvvvvvvve dessert", Usagi shouted. The group laughed and walked out of the door.

* * *

An hour later, Usa and Mamoru held each other as they watched Chibi-Usa go on the docks. "Will it ever get any easier", she asked her beloved Prince.

"I somehow imagine that sending her to us in the future will be a million times worst", he told her.

Usagi buried her face in his chest. "I wasn't expecting to miss her", she cried.

"Hey it's only for now…we're gonna see her again", he stated. He looked at his girlfriend's guard as they were behind them watching. He wanted to talk to Usagi. He just got the acceptance letter and he was leaving in two months because he wanted to get familiar with his surroundings. He felt like an ass but he knew they could do this. "I know how to make you feel better", he whispered nibbling on her eye. He was stalling. He knew that.

"Can we stop by the store…I just really want some ice cream", she told him. She wasn't in the mood and he understood.

"Sure Usako", he told her as he turned them around. "Ladies", he excused them from the girls behind them and lead his Princess to the nearest ice cream store.

* * *

"Do you want strawberry or chocolate chip he asked her knowing that just regular chocolate wasn't going to do.

His Usako tilted her head to the side thought fully. "I want my baby back Mamo-chan", Usagi whined.

Mamoru was flabbergasted. This was the same chick who was doing a celebratory dance packing all of Chibi-Usa's things last night. "Uh honey", he started to say then quickly shut his mouth. "Okay, then both", he answered for her throwing both gallons in the basket.

"Please tell me that's not dinner", a voice called out to them.

Mamoru plastered on a smile and shook the lady's hand. It wasn't her fault that she haad a shitty husband. Okay, it kind of was. "Mrs. Tuskino", he greeted.

"Mom", Usa greeted back also plastering a smile.

"Why look at you…it's been forever since I last seen you", the woman gushed at her daughter. "And please call me Ikuko again Mamoru-san", she stated.

The couple nodded.

Usagi looked at their Ice cream sadly.

The woman took her daughter's sullen look at the frozen dessert as confirmation that the couple was indeed going to eat that for dinner. "I have an idea…why don't you two come over for dinner…it'll be just like the good old days", she cheered.

Mamoru raised an eye brow. "What about Mr. Tuskino", he asked.

The older lady smiled sadly. She gently touched her daughter hair affectionately. Usagi closed her eyes to the touch missing it. "We miss you…and don't worry he'll be on his best behavior…sometimes girls do hold all the power right Usa", the woman replied winking at her daughter.

Usa blushed. "Momma", she cried embarrassed.

Mamoru looked completely clueless about their exchange.

"Seven o' clock sharp", announced her mother.

The couple nodded again and went to the checkout line. So much for ice cream and a movie. Mamoru silently prayed that her father didn't do anything to warrant him going to jail, while Usagi was happy at the prospect of mending their family's feud.

* * *

Seven o clock sharp Usagi and Mamoru was greeted into her childhood home. Usa was holding onto her prince tightly. She pulled away briefly to embrace her mother and then again to hug her brother. The two siblings actually got along better living in two separate households. He of coursed loved Mamoru and his cool car collection, since he was a kid seeing the older man in two different types of cars seemed like a collection. Mr. Tuskino came down the stairs at that moment. He truly missed his daughter but that boy was too old. He had no business keeping her away from her family. He still couldn't believe that she chose to move into an apartment with the boy. Said boy was probably forcing his daughter to do unspeakable things.

"Papa", Usagi greeted in her usually chipper voice. This was the first time she saw him in months.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the older man. He was wary of the man's intentions toward his princess."Sir", he greeted and shook the man's hand because he figured it was best for Usagi. As much as he hated it, she was going to need them when he left. He didn't want her alone in the penthouse by herself.

Ken took a deep breath. "Usagi you look great", her father praised. He barely recognized the young woman that was in his presence. "Looks like you've grown a good foot and a half", he noted. Usagi giggled. "Yea, and I passed the high school exams. I was actually top ten", she gushed eager to please him and hoped they were going to mend the anger.

"I knew you could do it, and Chiba-san, what have you been doing. I take it's not easy caring after a teenager", her father sneered.

Mamoru grip tightened on Usagi's waist at the reminder of their larger age gap. "Actually", he started to say but was assaulted by the hurt and embarrassment coming from his Princess that he bit back his smart-ass remark and focused his energy on making her feel his love. "It's fifty- fifty sir… I love your daughter and as a man I hope you can respect that I'm man enough to want to provide for my family".

"Family", the older man scoffed. "What do you know about family", he asked.

"Papa", Usagi cried.

"Dinner's ready", her mom stated coming out awkwardly.

* * *

The five of them sat in an awkward silence. Usagi was playing around with her peas while Mamoru and her father glared at the other. Her mother sighed depressed. All she wanted was her family back. Mamoru wasn't even a bad choice. He clearly loved their daughter. Why couldn't her husband see that?

"So Chibi-Usa went back to her mom today", Usa informed them. All she got was crickets.

"Who's Chibi-Usa", asked her little brother.

Mamoru and Usagi shared an unsettling glance. "Um…an old friend from school", Usagi lied.

"She was a foreign exchange student", Mamoru finished for her.

Her mother smiled. "That's nice", she amended.

Ken huffed. "So are you going to at least ask for our permission before you drag our baby girl out of the country or do you plan on leaving her here to pick up the pieces", he blurted out. This was the truth of the reason he wanted his wife to call them over for dinner. Sure it could have been more tactfully done but the silence got to his head.

"Nani", Usagi asked startled turning to her prince. Her face was as calm as her name sake from the moon but Mamoru felt otherwise through their link.

* * *

**I know...i know but i really didn't want Rini in this story and i thought it would be funny if someone beat Mamoru to the punch of telling Usa about his plans. Be forewarned that the fourth or possible next chapter will have a two month jump because i really want to get into Stars.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay...and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimers alert: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. **

* * *

Usagi didn't know what was going on. She looked at Mamoru and then looked at her father. "Mamo-chan", she asked. She felt his nervousness through their link. 'Papa was telling the truth', she thought.

"I was going to tell you", Mamoru stated. "I know you were dreading Chibi-Usa leaving...I didn't want to upset you further", he told her.

"Yea this is me not upset", she replied as calm as ever.

Mamoru grimaced.

Her father had a huge grin on his face, while her mother was frowning at her husband's actions. "Oh sweetie", she cried.

Usagi quickly wiped her mouth. And excused herself from the table. Mamoru sighed and did the same.

He found her twenty minutes later on a bridge staring at the lake. He silently stood next to her. "Just say the words and I won't go", he stated sincerely.

Usagi shook her head. "No", she argued. "I can't ask that of you", she cried.

It was his turn to nod. " I was trying to find the right words...but I want you to know that as long as we're on this Earth I will only be a teleport away", he vowed.

Usagi threw herself in his arms. "I'm going to miss you", she cried.

"Oh Usako", he cried holding her tighter.

Usagi was trying hard not to cry. She lifted herself on her tippy toes and kissed him.

He kissed her back savoring the kiss. Reluctantly he pulled back for air and leaned his forehead against hers. "Does this mean you're not mad anymore beloved", he asked catching his breath.

She was also recovering from their kiss. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grinned at him. "You're still sleeping in the guest bedroom Mamo-Chan", she taunted.

Mamoru pouted. "But we...I...Usako", he groaned.

Usagi simply took his hand and chuckled.

* * *

The two weeks flew by in a blink of an eye for both Usa and Mamoru. They spent practically all their time together. So much that the girls had to drag her away this morning to go to the parlor with them. They were discussing how hot the Starlights were and who was better. The Scouts were too excited to see their performance.

Mina clasped her hands together. "Isn't Yaten dreamy", she asked the group.

Lita sighed. "What a hunkster", she replied.

Rei thought the other one was hot.

Luna frowned at them all.

The scouts then turned to Usa so she could hopefully agree with one of them. Each hoping they'll pick their guy but was dismay to see her looking depressed stirring her coco wishing she was back at the apartment...wish Mamoru wasn't leaving.

Her friends instantly became alert. Mako-chan, the mother hen of the group was the first to ask what was wrong.

Usa just sat staring down at her drink. She really didn't want to tell them anything because they would be hovering and trying to make her feel better or worst; they'll force Mamoru into staying by guilt tripping him. She hesitated. It wasn't like they weren't going to notice he wasn't around anymore. She hasn't even told Luna yet and the cat lived with them. "Mamoru is leaving", she informed them looking up to see their shocked faces. She proceeded to tell them about his new college overseas, leaving out the how she found out part.

Minako frowned. She felt really bad for her princess. "So Mamoru is studying aboard", she stated repeating the obvious.

"I'm happy for him", Usa replied with a sad smile.

Artemis was geeked and Minako scolded him.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now", replied Makoto.

Rei was about to speak when Usagi laughed sheepishly. "Really guys I'm alright...that's why I've been around less and not wanting to go out. I...we're trying to make each moment count", she smiled.

Rei was still angry. How could Mamoru do this? "Do you want us to say something to him", she asked confirming Usa's fears.

Usagi frowned. "No, we're going to be okay...I'll live it's not like we never had a long distance relationship...and. compared to that where he's going isn't even far but we have dinner reservations and I need to go get ready", she stated leaving her scouts frightened about her calm demeanor.

* * *

Usagi smiled as Mamoru pushed her against the wall when they entered their apartment. Dinner was lovely and they were both on a sugar high. She kissed him fiercely and he responded just as wildly.

He reached behind her to unzip her dress and she stepped out of it still managing to suck on his neck. She fumbled with his belt but he stilled her moments covering her hands. Usa tilted her head to the side in confusion. He smiled and kissed her again more slowly. He then lifted her up. Usagi wrapped her long legs around his slender frame and opened her mouth to allow him access to deeper the kiss.

"I want to make love to you my sweet sweet Usako", he whispered huskily nibbling at a piece of exposed skin. "I'm going to make sure you know just how much I love everything about you", he vowed grinding his lower half with hers. He pulled back reluctantly. "But...not here. Tonight I'm going to worship you in our bed", he declared.

She smiled happily and rested her head on his chest not wanting to tempt him to finish their coupling on the wall after all that.

He gently laid her on the bed filled with rose petals. Usagi tilted her head in confusion, wondering when he had the time to do this as he lowered himself carefully above her."Ah you know a musician never reveals his secrets", he smiled and captured her lips. He held her head as one of his hands began to find their way in between her thighs.

Usagi moaned at the touched and opened herself more to him.

he then used his other hand to massage her breast while the other one was rubbing her through her panties. "you like that", he asked.

Her blue eyes were already dazed in anticipation. She reached down and pulled his hands away long enough to wiggle out of panties before she put his fingers right at her opening.

He teased her once more before thrusting into her with two fingers. He grabbed her breast harshly, her breast long had fallen out of her bra due to the both of them massaging them. It was a strong contrast to the soft and long strokes he was hands.

"Oh Mamo-chan", she moaned tossing her head back.

He grinned like a mad man and lowered his head in reply. He was going to miss this. He inhaled her unearthly scent and licked her tasting nothing but pure heaven. He sucked her clituly greedily making her cry out. He grinned at her and kissed it using his tong before finding her opening and sticking his tongue inside her.

Usagi grabbed his black hair and pulled him closer crying out and making appreciative sounds until her breathing picked up and she could tell she was closer. He inserted his finger in her anus and she came hard. He licked her clean and proceeded to build her up again.

"Please", she begged. She started to move her hands lower trying to get what she wanted but she couldn't reach. She raised her legs around him rubbing his back. "Mamoru", she begged.

He looked up at her with his midnight blue eyes looking black. He rested his head on her stomach and kissed her. "Patience",

She pouted. "But I want to feel you…all of you", she whispered.

"then my lady shall have what she requires", he stated taking off his pants and pulling his boxers down in the process. He stood tall and proud at her entrance. "I love you", he stated.

She grinned and re-wrapped her legs around him. "And I you", she stated.

He thrust into her and leaned down to kiss her gripping her hips and picking up the pace. She moaned into the kiss and rocked her hips into him. She turned slightly and they both groaned at the new angle he was penetrating her at. He slowed the pace and gently massaged her breast. "So beautiful", he whispered.

She pulled him in closer and rode out her latest climax.

"I hope you're not growing tired on me", he teased.

She pulled back and rolled them over so she could be on top. "Wouldn't dream of it", she grinned.

* * *

Later….much later, Usagi stood on the balcony holding a family photo of Chibiusa, Mamo-chan and herself. Mamoru was sleeping like a baby but she couldn't sleep. She was tired and pleasantly spent but sleep wouldn't come. She cried silently trying to stop this numbness from taking over. She took a seat on one of their patio lounge chairs and stared at the moon crying. "I can't believe how much I miss you Chibiusa...and now with Mamo-chan leaving...I just feel so alone", she cried. She pulled the blanket tighter around her wishing she could just go back inside and put her arms around him but he needed his rest and her crying would wake him.

She didn't realize Luna had come out and overheard her cry to the moon. "You're not alone Usa", her guardian replied. Luna kicked herself for not knowing anything about Mamoru's departure sooner. "I'm still here and so are your friends", the cat stated hopping on to banister so Usagi can see her.

Usagi cried harder. "It's not the same", she cried.

"Chibiusa is back in the future, the girls are doing their own thing and Mamo-chan is going away for years", she sobbed.

Luna looked fondly at her charge. "You know I didn't notice how much you've grown until right now. I'm so proud of you Usa. I know you don't want to wake up Mamoru-san but maybe you two need this. I'm sure he won't mind, so why don't you cry now and then go back and lay in your beloved prince arms", she advised. "I'm sure he's missing you", she replied.

"I was thinking that maybe it's been awhile since I stared at the beautiful moon. Luna do you think you could", Mamoru asked hinting at the cat's departure.

Luna got the hint and nodded.

Usagi tried to quickly compose herself. "You're suppose to be sleeping", she stated wiping her eyes.

He picked her up and laid down in the spot she was in. Usagi snuggled into his embraced. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be", he told her kissing her forehead.

She smiled. "Endy...look how beautiful the moon is...promise every time you look at it you'll think of me", she whispered.

He chuckled. "I already do..." he whispered back. He kissed her forehead again rubbing her back soothingly. He noticed her evening of breaths and realized that she cried herself to sleep. He looked up at the moon and prayed. "Please Serene, watch over your daughter while I can't".

* * *

The next morning Mamoru stood at the airport holding Usagi like a lifeline. He heard them called his flight and they both sighed. "I love you", she cried with teary eyes.

He wiped them before they fell. "I love you more", he promised.

"I promise I'll write you everyday", she vowed determined to keep him updated on her life.

He smiled. "I promise to fly out as often as I can", he vowed kissing her slowly.

"I must look like a crybaby", she stated sniffling. "I hate goodbyes", she told him sadly.

He smiled and then he got down on one knee. "This isn't a goodbye my princess, this is just a new chapter but while I'm away I want you to think of happy things. Like you becoming my wife...so what do you say Usako...will you marry me", he asked.

Usagi smiled brightly for the first time and threw herself in his arms. "Yes...yes and million times yes", she promised.

He chuckled. "Good because I can't live without you...now I have to go but I want you to be strong and promise me to be safe", he told her. She nodded and straightened herself.

He kissed her one final time. "It's time for me to leave", he told her.

She giggled. "I love you", she grinned grabbing onto his arm and leading the way to his plan.

He chuckled at her change in mood. "I love you my little dumpling", he told her.

As they were walking she passed this guy and she felt weird. She glanced back and saw him frowning before she glanced at Mamoru. He looked deep in thought. She shrugged it off and continued to walk him to his boarding spot.

She later watched his flight leave praying that he was okay. She then had a lazy smile on her face. She just got engaged!

* * *

This lady was staring at the blue planet, sensing the star energies that lived there. She couldn't wait to obtain them all.

* * *

Mamoru was staring at his beautiful Usako's picture when this strange light blinded the plan. He sighed. "Really Terra...now of all the times", he muttered putting the picture back in his wallet and discreetly slipping away to go investigate.

* * *

The Starlight's sat in their new room. "They've arrived on this planet as well", the gray hair warned.

The browned haired one frowned. "If that's the case...we must hurry to find her", he replied.

* * *

"Well well well...look what we have here", some crazy woman ranted.

Mamoru frowned and pulled out his sword. "I'm ordering you to leave this planet", he commanded.

She laughed at him. "And leave all these little star crystals waiting to be collected", she gushed. "How rude of me my name is Sailor Galaxia and you are", she asked.

"King Endymion", he spat.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed! I know it's not much but it's something. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the love...remember I don't own this.**

* * *

The woman laughed. "What do you think you could stop me", she teased pulling out her own sword.

Endymion stood his ground. "Ladies first", he grinned maliciously.

The sailor scout charged at him not expecting him to be good at a sword fight. All people could hear on the plane was the sound of metal clashing.

Neither wavered. They were at a standstill and the wind started to pick up. She suddenly sent an unexpected power blast his way and he fell back towards the plane. She then reached for her star seed collector. "I can't wait to hold your star seed for myself", she praised.

Endy was barely listing to her. He knew he was hurt badly by the blast. Mamoru was trying to call on Helios and power his rose tip with enough juice to stop this crazy lady. He waited the exact moment she aimed the object at him and threw his rose in the center of the bright light and rolled out of the way.

He felt like his soul was being ripped in two. His rose reached the seed collector just in time and the thing shattered.

He heard her screaming in dismay and prepared to call on another one. He didn't think he had the energy to use the full force of his own crystal so he stood and quickly went to the edge of the wing. "Yeah, but you're going to have to catch me", he screamed jumping off of the edge and falling down to the Earth.

Galaxia looked shocked. "Are you crazy", she screamed running to the edge trying to spot him but it was useless. The blasted human had just wasted a perfectly good star seed. "What a useless King", she spat.

The plane turned sharply and the clouds started to turn gray. Rain appeared out of nowhere making it really impossible to spot him. She disappeared steaming.

Mamoru on the other hand was praying to Mother Earth to not let him end up a pancake. He suddenly found himself encase in a golden embrace and his falling slowed. He heard a horse's cry and the next thing he knew he saw his old friend and darkness. Mamoru welcomed both.

* * *

Usagi suddenly had this uneasy feeling and stopped drinking her shake trying to figure it out.

"Well Usa…we know just what to cheer you up", Mina gushed pulling her best friend out of the booth. "The starlight's are at the park giving an interview…right now" she gushed. She quickly ran out with the girls behind of her.

When they arrived there was already a massive crowd outside. They had to hop just to see what was going on.

Minako being the leader decided enough was enough. She took a very serious pose. "We can't see anything from here…minna let's go", she commanded taking position to go through the crowd. The four of them was determined and followed through without precedent but Usagi couldn't seem to get through.

"Minna….wait up", she cried only for her voice to be lost in the sea of people.

She sighed defeated. Mamoru would have never let that happen. She started to walk away when she saw the back fence wide open. Sure it said , "no admittance", but hey, the door was open.

She quietly snuck through and was half way there when a man addressed her. "Hey…can't you read", he asked. His deep voice was clearly annoyed. "It's says no admissions", he spat from his coy seat on the bench.

Usagi growled at the rude man. "Of course I can….but the door was open", she spat. She then looked even angrier. "What are you doing back here", she asked.

Seyia laughed to himself. He thought that maybe she didn't realize who was talking to her. So he lifted himself up from the seat and smiled cockily at the intruder. He remembered the cute blonde from the air port. "Hey I remember you…we meet at the airport", he smiled.

Usagi looked startled. "Huh", she asked confused.

"Don't you recognize me", he asked.

Usagi gave him a blank face. She had no idea who this man was. She shook her head a no.

He got even more irritated. "You're serious", he stated.

Usagi finally got it. "Oh my …you're hitting on me", she supplied. "I'm really sorry but I have a fiancée", she stated not wanting to lead him on. Luna was on her shoulder ready to pounce.

He jumped from his seat and tugged on one of her pony tails. "You're funny Dumpling Head", he teased walking toward the gate she was trying to enter.

Usagi was pissed. "Hey…you're not supposed to be in there".

He turned back cockily at her. "Trust me…I belong in there Dumpling Head", and with that he left her fuming at his departure.

"Hey no one can call me that but Mamo-chan", she yelled.

* * *

Alice the star at the park walked out of her trailer feeling refreshed. She just couldn't wait to get a nap. She loved her fans but it was exhausting keeping up with the long schedule. She was stopped by a short white haired person who appeared to be a reporter.

"Your brightness that draws most people to you is sure proof you're a star", the woman stated.

Alice blushed. "Thank you. Would you like a story", she asked.

The lady smiled. "I came here for something much more important".

"Look I have to get back to my fans….I'm sighing autographs there", Alice stated.

The lady narrowed her eyes. "I want something more than an autograph…I want your star seed", she sneered transforming into a sailor scout.

From behind a truck Usagi gasped in shock. She watched how this sailor that called herself Sailor Iron Mouse took this celebrity star seed. Luna told her to transform and that pulled her out of shock. "Moon Eternal power make up", she yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor moon.

Sailor Iron Mouse was mad that the star seed stopped shinning and grew dark. Her mistress was not going to be happy about that.

"Stop right there", Sailor Moon shouted on top of the truck, her wings and hair flowing in the wind making her presence stronger. "I don't know who you are but if you hurt our idol Itsuki Alice-Chan, I won't forgive you", she proclaimed. "Cuz I fight for love and justice…I am Sailor Moon". "And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you".

The small woman sighed unimpressed. "You're a sailor scout too", it scoffed shocking Usagi to no end. She didn't think Sailor Scouts were capable of doing this. She laughed as Sailor moon watched the celeb turn into a 'phange' or in other words a monster and Sailor Iron Mouse left from a telephone booth.

Sailor Moon didn't want to fight the monster because it was really a person and how could she ever hurt a human being. Usagi was trying to come up with a plan while dodging the monsters bolts.

They were interrupted by the Sailor Starlight's. Usagi looked amazed. More scouts. These girls were fierce and were about to kill Alice-chan.

Usagi stepped in front of them, separating them and Alice. "I can't let you do this…I will not let you kill her", Sailor Moon declared. Her moon on her forehead started to shine brightly and the new scouts were amazed at the light. The power this girl was emitting from her. it was amazing.

Usagi healed Alice-Chan with her new found power and turned to see the three scouts but they were nowhere to be found.

She later de-transformed and sat talking to Luna. Both were confused having never known that there were other scouts in the universe. She was so confused and something in her felt broken but she couldn't explain what.

She wanted Mamoru. She wanted his comforting arms and soothing voice of reason. She closed her eyes and tried to feel him through their link. She let all her love and worry slip through hoping that he would feel how much she loved him and how much she needed him.

She opened her eyes at the sound of Rei's voice.

"There you are Usagi…you missed the whole thing", Minako shouted.

"You guys are never going to believe what happened", Usa told them.

* * *

He felt it. Mamoru tried to stand up but found it was extremely hard to do. He felt exhausted but he knew he had to get to her. The dark haired man knew he had to find a way to get out of here and get to his princess.

He looked around the dark room. He needed to figure out where this dark place was.

"Don't be afraid my lord", a man stated calmly when Mamoru's eyes landed on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm happy people are reading this.**

* * *

"Why don't you step into the light so I can see you", Mamoru sneered. He knew it wasn't Helios. "Where is Helios", he asked. At this point Mamoru was slowly getting out of bed preparing for an attack.

The lights flickered on and Mamoru gasped.

Malachite grinned sheepishly. "So you do remember me, my humble apologies for all the pain we had put you through", he apologized.

The door suddenly opened and in popped Jadeite and Zoisite. "Dude is he up yet", asked Jadeite. His voice was playful and carefree. Mamoru had a sudden memory of them at a local bar from another life.

"General Jadeite", Malachite snapped.

"He fell off a plane and had a serious punctual wound…I would deduct that he will be sleep for at least another two days", replied Zoisite .

"He is awake and leaving", Mamoru spoke up getting out of the bed hiding a wince.

The two men straightened up immediately. "Endymion-sama", they bowed.

"What is going on", asked Mamoru. For some reason he didn't want to kill them but he couldn't help but remember their crimes of treason.

Just then Helios entered. "My lord…you should be resting", he replied gently.

Mamoru smiled. "Old friend if you were supposed to be giving me orders I wouldn't be your lord", he teased back light heartedly.

Helios laughed. "Touché", praised. "I see you meet your generals…I couldn't keep them away Sire", he informed them.

"Usa killed them because they were traitors", Mamoru stated. His eyes were growing darker just thinking about it. The veins in the room started to come to life and crept towards the generals.

"Princess Serenity gave them a chance to be reborn Sire. So your childhood brothers could have a second chance to live without the brainwashing that Beryl put them through. They were awakened during your fall. You are in the Golden Kingdom now my prince".

"That's my Usa", he stated proudly. He looked at the three men that were on their knees. He sighed and inwardly though, _'What would Usa do'?_ "My old friends", he addressed them. "There is nothing to forgive".

* * *

Usagi decided halfway through the school day that class wasn't that bad. She had most of her classes with her scouts. At least one of them was with her at any given time. She tried not to look annoyed, she loved them she really did but today they were doing what they did best; hover. It was the second to last period of the day and Mina was trying to convince her to join the volley ball team. Lita had already tried to get her to join the bake team with her…or baseball. Ami on the other hand remained quiet about the clubs she wanted to join but she did highly recommend Lita's choices. Usagi smiled at their thoughtfulness but her scouts needed lives. Lives of which she had nothing to do with. She was just passing a note when three new students walked into the room.

They were the Three Lights and everybody was going crazy. Everybody but her was making it a big deal, Mina was the worst.

"You can seat by me Yayten", she sang practically dragging him to the seat.

Usagi had to hide a laugh. She then proceeded to do the same thing for all the guys.

Seyia wasn't paying the loud blonde any mind. He had his eyes on the dumpling head. She was simply beautiful and he wanted to know everything about her. he was lucky there was an empty seat behind her. "I'll rather seat behind a dumpling head", he whispered huskily.

Usagi frowned and turned to glare at him. "Do not call me that…my name is Usagi-san", she stressed out the fact they were not friends.

"Aw….Usa, you can show them around", mina whined.

"What Mina", Usagi whined back in the same matter.

Mina huffed and went over to them. "Seat by me…I insist and I'll show you around the school", she stated.

Seyia gulped. "I prefer Dumpling Head to do it", he grinned back looking into Usa's eyes.

"There is no way in hell", Usagi spat.

"Students", yelled their professor and all talking ceased and Mina went back to her seat.

* * *

"Sailor Iron Mouse, have you obtained a true star seed", asked Galaxia sitting in her throne chair. She was still trying to find that King Twit that jumped off the air plane. She sighed and looked at her scout.

Sailor Iron Mouse gulped. She had been doing a ton of research. "I promise I will find one for you", she vowed.

* * *

Usagi groaned this boy was like a parasite. He managed to have the last class of the day with her as well. Now she was being forced to show him the school. She didn't like it one bit. His blunt flirtation was getting on her last nerves and making her extremely uncomfortable. She finally snapped on him and was cornered about her behavior by her own Senshi.

"Well….I have to be getting home now", she stated pointing in the opposite direction.

Seyia smoothly grabbed her hand and stated that he wanted her to show him where basketball tryouts where. He asked so nicely that Usagi agreed to show him.

He impressed her with his slam dunk.

Now she was somehow showing him the American style football team. They were arguing about something when a football landed at their feet.

He picked it up and grinned. "This is my chance….would you like me to get a touchdown for you", he asked smiling down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "That's impossible", she countered.

He just smiled and took off running dodging the football team. He almost had it when the captain tackled him.

Usagi broke into a run and dropped down beside him. "Seyia…are you okay", she asked worriedly. She then glared up at the captain. "How dare you tackle someone without the proper protection….what were you thinking", she yelled.

Seyia looked at her in awe, glad to see that she was warming up to him before turning to the captain and shaking his hands.

"You did pretty well against my team', he said.

Seyia shrugged. "I just imagined them as crazy fans" he joked.

"So would you like to join the team", he asked Seyia.

Usagi rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

Mamoru stood outside in his royal gardens pondering over the new enemy and his old friends. He knew that even though his wound had physically healed he was still drained from using that much of the crystal unprepared. His guard's solution for this was to train with it and become as familiar with it as his sword.

He groaned that could take days; it took him an entire life time to be able to use his sword. It was a good thing that one day on earth was four in Elysian because he wanted to get to his Usako as soon as possible.

"My lord", Nephrite greeted coming out to check on him.

Mamoru smiled sadly. "Mamoru is fine", he replied. "That was in another time".

Nephrite stood beside his prince looking at the scenery before them. "Perhaps", he replied neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"How are you going to explain yourselves to the girls", Mamoru asked.

Nephrite looked at his prince in shock. "Malachite said we were to accompany you to America and make sure that you remain unharmed", he informed Mamoru.

Mamoru frowned. "I have no interest in continuing my studies aboard. To tell you the truth I don't know what I was thinking but Usako needs me. Earth needs me", he declared. His eyes darkened at the thought of losing either. He then turned to Nephrite and rested his hand on the man's shoulder. They shared a knowing look. Mamoru himself was just coming to terms with the things he did under Beryl's control. He didn't envy his Generals in the slightest but he was rooting for them. With that they parted ways.

* * *

Later Usagi was getting her shoes to go home when she heard a scream. She raced to the location of it and got there in time to see the captain of the football team get his star seed taken.

"Hey", shouted Sailor Moon.

"Oh it's you again…you're just in time to see my new phage", she boosted. "my work is done here", she stated getting into a telephone booth and ruining off.

Usagi was furious. "You could at least clean after yourself", she screamed. Sailor moon then turned her attention to the monster. He was huge and pink and was wearing a sailor suit with little wings. Sailor moon made a face but soon she was dodging melting disks.

"Oak Evolution", Jupiter screamed shattering the disk.

All at once her team was behind her. "Mina", Sailor moon cried.

"Care to explain what's going on Moonie", Venus asked.

"That's the captain of the football team he was turned into a monster by our new enemy…I'll tell you the rest later", she promised.

Sailor Mars made a face. "That's disgusting…just plain nasty", she cried looking at the captain in this sailor suit that was way too small.

They were momentarily distracted when the enemy started to attack again. All of the girls ran for cover when they heard a snapping sound. It was the Starlight's.

"There's five of you and you can't defeat it…you guys are pathetic", one spat.

"Star gentle uterus", the white haired shouted. It knocked down the enemy long enough for Sailor moon to heal it by the time it got to her it was gone.

* * *

When Usagi finally made it home she was so tired that she didn't even bother to check her voice-mails. She plopped on the bed and sighed. She then turned to the nightstand. She had forgotten to turn it off. Usagi groaned as she got up to do it. She then noticed the pink paper and pencil. She smiled and took it to the desk.

"_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_I can't believe it's only been a day. We have this new enemy on the horizon. I'm really confused because their sailor scouts. We also have new allies or at least I think they are…I miss you so much. I need to hear your voice. I feel like you've spoiled me too much and this separation is going to be extremely hard but I'm so proud of you. I did just like you wanted and was on time today…I know what you're thinking and it's not turning into an everyday thing. The girls have found something to do with their free time, which has nothing to do with me. I'm happy about that, but also a little sad. I think I'm just lonely. I miss your big strong arms pulling me closely to you. I miss your warmth and how good it feels to be…Nani I can't believe I said that. Write back soon my prince._

_Always yours, Usako."_

She looked at the note and smiled. She made sure everything was as neat as possible before kissing it and putting it in an envelope. She was kind of sad that she couldn't mail it until tomorrow though an then it could still take weeks before he got it.

Suddenly she remembered sitting at her vanity on the moon writing Endymion. Carriers between the moon and Earth were risky but being at the palace had its ups. Still she couldn't very well address a letter to the prince without raising eyebrows and if anyone other than said prince read it would have caused a scandal. She would take the envelope to her lips and kiss it before having it fade to moon dust.

Usagi stared at the envelope in her hands. Unlike the silver ones on the moon that she used to send this was a flimsy pink. She was trying hard to think on how she actually sent that letter. She lifted it up and kissed it. Nothing happened. Usagi frowned and tried to think of happy thoughts. "I wish this letter would just go to Mamoru already", she whined. Her hand glowed a faint white before the envelope crumbled into moon dust. Usagi looked extremely pleased. "Thank you", she smiled.

* * *

Mamoru was out in the courtyard with the guys. He was trying to counter their attacks using the elements. Each guy had the ability to manipulate one of the elements and they were trying to teach him to learn how to control all four. Mamoru had always known he could, if he needed too and as Endymion he was learning the basics.

This skill was only useful on Earth, which was why he enjoyed being a skilled swordsman. Whenever Mamoru was angry he would notice a climate change or sometimes the ground would quiver but now learning to call on them when he wasn't angry was becoming quite the challenge.

In the mist of dodging a storm of dust sent by Neph a pink letter smacked his face. He quickly remove the flimsy object and noted the bunny sticker on it. He smiled a big smile. His bunny remembered how to send him messages. He was going to have to tell her that next time she should be more discreet. He remembered finding silver envelopes under his pillow on in his boot all the time. He hurriedly excused himself to read it and wrote her a reply.

"_**I love you too, see you soon. Stay safe Usako for I have many things I must tell you.**_

_**Love your knight in shining armor".**_

Mamoru folded the paper neatly and put it in a golden envelope. He then closed his eyes and sent it to lie on top of his pillow back at their place. He knitted his brow in concentration to also put a rose with it.

* * *

The next morning Usa rolled over to the smell of roses. She moved closer to the smell dreaming that it was Mamo-chan when she was suddenly poked on her nose. She was about to yell at Luna when she saw the rose and the familiar golden envelope.

She smile after reading it and went to school with a rose in her hair, thinking of her beloved.

* * *

**Yes, I know the Generals seemed like a good idea at the time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi sat staring into the window waiting the three lights practice their dance moves. Maybe she was a little too hard on Seyia. After all he was just trying to make a friend and she knew how hard that was when you were famous and treated like royalty.

Mina crept up beside her. "Isn't this cool", she squealed.

Usagi nodded. "Seeing them like this makes them look really cool", Usagi agreed.

"I can't wait to ask Seyia to marry me", Rei gushed.

"Jayten is so mine", Lita vowed.

Usa rolled her eyes and continue to look at them practice. She thought they were really good. Their director on the other hand had a different opinion. She seemed to be taking it out on Seyia the most.

* * *

The next day after defeating the latest creature Seyia was walking with Usagi down the street. They were practically touching. Seyia was having an inner battle with himself. He really had feelings for her and he knew a girl like Usagi-chan wouldn't be free for long. He took a deep breath and stopped walking. "Do you have a boyfriend Usagi-chan", he asked.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled thoughtfully of her prince. "Yes, but he's overseas at the moment for school."

He hid the disappointment quickly and kissed her on her cheek. "Then I still have a chance", he replied and skipped off in the other direction.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she came home. She was so confused about Seyia's last remarks and she was too tired to study. She leaned against the door. "Luna", she called out.

There was no reply. "Looks like it's just me tonight", she pouted. Usagi started to go to the kitchen when she noticed that the balcony door was open and there was rose petals leading towards the door. "Luna Mamo-chan is going to kill you for getting into his flowers", she screamed marching up to the balcony doors. This wasn't the first time Luna decided that every freaking rose in the house was hers to tarnish because she liked the smell. She would literally roll around in the petals; all to smell nice for Artemis. Usagi groaned when she couldn't find the cat.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the right and gasped. There was a romantic dinner set up for her. "Nani", she asked. She took the lid off the top and grinned. It looked delicious. She suddenly thought of Mamoru and frowned. She really wished he was here and that he was the one that set this up. Usagi bit her lip in confusion. If her Mamo-chan was overseas, then who set this up? She smiled a sad smile. It had to be her scouts. This was just the latest thing they were doing to cheer her up.

Usagi was now even more sad. She wished they would have stayed and ate with her. The blonde went to her room and nearly passed out. There was Mamoru in the bed sleeping. 'Please don't wake me up', she thought as she figured she was now officially dreaming. All thoughts of getting back to her food outside were forgotten as she grinned seductively at her sleeping prince. Usagi quietly undressed and slipped into bed with him straddling his hips.

Her blue eyes widened as she realized that she was awake and this was not a dream. Now it was time to wake her sleeping prince. She giggled quietly planting butterfly kisses down his neck, reaching out for his semi erect member. Usa gave it a quick squeeze and placed her thumb over the tip rubbing his pre cum over his tip before lifting her thumb to her mouth. "Wake up my sleeping prince", she whispered seductively while nibbling on his ear. She continued to give him a hand job.

* * *

Mamoru groaned. He was having the best dream ever and then he felt like he was losing his mind. The sensation of hands on his groin was ever so slowly pulling him out of his daze. Then he heard her voice and mentally kicked himself for falling asleep. He grabbed her hand that was jerking him off and smirked as she gasped. He then turned to kiss her hungrily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep Usako", he apologized.

Usagi giggled and blushed madly as she told him she liked waking him up.

Mamoru kissed her again. This time it was a sweet and gentle kiss. "Yeah but I wanted to greet you the right way…I even cooked".

Usagi shook her head. "This is perfect…you're home", she cried leaning down to hug him. She snuggled into him as close as she could get. "You have no idea how much I missed you".

He closed his eyes at the feel of her bare skin against him. He opened his eyes and confirmed that she was indeed naked and promptly shut them again. "Maybe America wasn't a great idea", he told her.

She shook her head again. "It's your dream", she protested.

He smiled. "Yeah…it was but the whole time I was on that plane I wished I was right here in your arms Usako…what I mean to say", he interjected before she could protest. "I've found an even better dream starring future Usagi Chiba".

"Mamo-chan", she cried.

"Yo Mamoru it's wakey wakey- oh my", Jed stated barging in and being unable to look away at the scene before him.

Mamoru quickly rolled them over so that Usagi was covered. "Get out", he growled grabbing the sheet and pulling them over Usagi.

The general quickly got to his senses. "I'll be outside then", he stated with a sly wink causing Usagi to groan underneath Mamoru.

"Mamoru wants going on", asked Usagi frantically getting out of the bed and redressing. The freaking generals were inside their home. A part of Usagi wished that she never saw them again. There was too much pain surrounding their past. She hoped her scouts never remembered fully the events of the fallen kingdom.

He grabbed her hand gently to stop her from redressing and slowly leaned up to kiss her softly. "I love you", he stated with such conviction it made her eyes water. He broke off the kiss before wrapping his arms around her and crying onto her shoulder.

Usagi anger deflated as she held a sobbing Mamoru. He wasn't telling her something and from the looks of it, that something was bad. Bad enough to awoken the Generals, she mused. She kissed his forehead and remembered the last time she have seen him like this because it was rare for her strong protector to weep, especially in front of her. "Tell me what's bothering you my prince", she cooed. "My Mamo-chan", she whispered rubbing his back and falling gently so she was now nested on his lap.

He looked her in the eyes and caressed her face. "Promise me Usako, that no matter what becomes of me, you will keep on living".

"Mamoru", she protested but he shook his head.

"I never made it to America. This new enemy tracked me down on the plane", he stated and she gasped in horror. "She's not one to take defeat well. She was a sailor after my crystal…after all our crystals. I injured her and dived off the plane to awake in Elysium. My dire needs must have awoken my men. I was stupid to have left you. Together we are strong. I shall never forget that my love".

This time Usagi cried. "Oh Mamoru", she whimpered hugging him closer. The two stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**Sorry...Life's hectic plus haven't been inspired to write...anything.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
